


69. That which cannot be undone

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [69]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	69. That which cannot be undone

_**Sam and Ryan[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[ **kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) : that which cannot be undone** _   
**players only. current. takes place a couple of days after[the boys break in their new playroom.](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/16398.html)**

_warning: cutting and bloodplay_

After breaking in their new playroom, Sam gives Ryan a day to recover. He behaves himself - well, mostly - and does as he'd said: waits on Ryan hand and foot as much as his lover will let him. But by the _next_ morning, he's already raring to go again, well aware there's only a few more days before they'll be on another fucking plane and away from home for another six to eight weeks. "Hey," he says, leaning over the back of the couch and grinning at Ryan. "How are you feeling? Did you manage your workout?"

"Had to amend a few poses," Ryan admits, looking up at his lover with a smile. "Couldn't quite do all the floorwork I usually do. Can't imagine why." He reaches up and strokes a finger over Sam's stubbled cheek.

Sam's grin widens. "Should I leave you to heal for another day?"

"No. Okay, that depends," Ryan quickly adds, then laughs. He turns and kneels against the sofa back, lifting his head for a kiss. "Do you need some attention?"

Sam nods, brushing his lips across Ryan's. "I thought you might like to cut me."

Such simple words, but in an instant Ryan's cock starts to fill. "Yeah," he whispers, a little dazed, then pulls back so he can see Sam's eyes. "Wait, what? Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course. Why not?"

"Because we've never done it before." In his eagerness Ryan is already climbing over the back of the couch and wrapping his arms around Sam. "Will you...?" he stops short, flushing.

"Will I what?" Sam asks, kissing Ryan softly and pressing close. Letting him feel how turned on he is already is.

Ryan moans softly at the ridge of Sam's cock against his thigh. "Will you mix blood with me?" he asks in a whisper.

Sam nods, cock jerking roughly in his jeans. "Whatever you want," he whispers back.

Slowly Ryan grins. "Love those words," he murmurs. He takes Sam's hand and leads him to the playroom, his steps quick. Once there, he sets about undressing his lover, sliding hands over skin as soon as he bares it. "How soon will you be shirtless for work?" he wonders, plotting out the best way to do this.

"I'll be in armour the first couple of weeks," Sam says. "And I'm not worried about anyone seeing anything, unless you make an actual pattern," he adds with a soft laugh, figuring he can explain away pretty much anything else.

"I'm not that artistic," Ryan assures him with a smile. He kneels down to pull Sam's jeans off his legs, then swiftly steps out of his own clothing. "Bed," he orders, giving Sam a small push in that direction before turning away to the cabinets. He gathers up his supplies with hands that gently shake, then sits down on the bed.

Sam stretches out on his back, smiling at Ryan as he watches him move around the room and then join him on the bed. "Nervous?"

"Yeah. A little," Ryan confesses with a sheepish grin. He lies down next to Sam and leans to kiss him, slowly delving between his lips.

Groaning softly, Sam opens under Ryan's mouth, letting him in, their tongues tangling.

For a couple minutes that's all Ryan does, sighing softly into Sam's mouth as he learns him all over again. Then his hand starts to wander, caressing Sam's throat, his shoulder, down his chest. He drops his head and licks at Sam's nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

That gets a deeper groan and Sam slides his hand into Ryan's hair, urging him on.

With a moan Ryan sucks harder. He's stiff already, rocking his erection against Sam's thigh without even thinking about it. Catching himself, he sits back. "Cold," he warns softly before tearing open an antibacterial sponge and running it along Sam's chest.

Sam hisses in a breath with the first touch but the sponge quickly warms. "It's been a long time since I've been on the other end," he tells Ryan.

"Having regrets already?" Ryan teases. He opens a fresh sponge and swipes it over his own chest, then breaks the seal on a surgical scalpel.

"Not even close," Sam grins.

"Good." Ryan pauses and simply studies his lover for a long moment, then smiles. "I'm so lucky to have you," he whispers. He presses the point of the scalpel to Sam's chest, just over his heart, and gently drags it down.

The skin splits easily, blood instantly there, a straight line welling up behind the blade. Sam gasps softly, the sting sharper than he remembers but his cock throbs and he licks his lips, watching, mesmerized.

Ryan stares, his heartbeat thundering. He feels like he's moving in a dream when he drops his head and slowly licks along the length of the cut, moaning softly at the bright flavour.

 _Fuck._ Sam would swear he stops breathing right there and then, his cock jerking, smearing precome across his skin.

"Haven't done this in forever," Ryan whispers. Easing back, he lifts the scalpel and makes a shorter cut, crossing the first. When he leans down again this time, it's to suck hard, Sam's lifeblood exploding in his mouth.

This time the curse spills from Sam's lips, the pain magnified at the same time as pleasure flushes through him, warm and lush and tingling. His hand tightens in Ryan's hair, nails scraping against his scalp and he groans, every suck making his cock throb and spurt a little more.

Ryan could come just like this. God yes, Sam's blood on his lips, on his tongue, vital and hot and tasting of sex. But he has plans for more. He sits up, mouth warm and wet, meeting his lover's eyes for a moment before he places the blade against his own skin. He draws it down, his breath catching at the familiar pain, so much more intense in this moment, shared. He hisses softly when he presses his fingers against the cut, opening it wider. Then tracing his bloody fingertip over Sam's wound.

Sam's eyes widen and he licks his lips again. "That is so fucking hot," he whispers, surprised he can even get the words out.

"It's irreversible," Ryan murmurs, his eyes on Sam's. "My blood blended with yours... they can't be separated now."

Sam nods, it suddenly hitting him _just_ how much this means to Ryan. "Forever and ever," he whispers.

Ryan smiles faintly. "Forever," he promises. Reaching down, he strokes Sam's cock, streaking it with red. Then he lifts up, straddling his lover and slowly taking him inside his body.

"Oh god," Sam moans, his hands going to Ryan's hips before he drops one to his chest, smearing fingers through his own blood and then rubbing those same fingers over Ryan's chest, over _his_ cut and through _his_ blood. Pressing them to Ryan's mouth.

Ryan sucks on Sam's fingers with a moan, hungrily taking in their mixed flavours. Their mixed life. His hips rise and fall and he fills himself again and again, giving himself completely to his lover.

"Kiss me," Sam demands, gasping sharply as he shoves upwards to meet Ryan's next drop.

Whimpering at the deep penetration, Ryan leans down and licks along Sam's lips before pushing into his mouth.

It's too much. That whimper and tasting their blood on Ryan's tongue. The orgasm slams into him before Sam even has a chance to try and stop it, his cock pulsing again and again.

Crying out, Ryan rears up. He throws his head back and rides Sam through every last surge, working his lover's cock for every drop. "Please," he begs, pleasure shivering through his body. "Please!"

Sam nods, eyes locked on his lover, mesmerized. "Go ahead. Come for me."

With a shout Ryan slaps once at his cock, and that's all it takes. He shudders hard, spurting thick cream over Sam's belly. Frantically rocking on him through each aftershock until he's breathless and weak.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Sam murmurs, pulling Ryan down when he stills.

For once Ryan is speechless. The taste of blood is still in his mouth, painting Sam's lips as he's sure it is his own. He drops his head to Sam's shoulder and shudders, freezing and overcome and vulnerable to his core.

"Hey," Sam whispers, concerned, reaching down for the covers and tugging them up around them. "You okay?" he asks, wrapping his arms around Ryan and kissing the side of his throat, the crook of his neck.

"Mm-hmm." Ryan nods tightly, his body tense. He can still feel Sam's cock inside him and he clutches at it with his muscles, needing that intense connection to linger before he totally loses his grip.

Groaning softly, Sam rocks his hips upwards, pushing his cock into Ryan. "One of these times, _I'm_ going to wear a cock ring and fuck you all night long," he whispers.

Ryan smiles slightly and rubs his lips against the side of Sam's throat. "Thank you," he whispers, still unable to meet Sam's eyes, unwilling to pull back from this warm cocoon of protection. "I mean it."

"It was my pleasure," Sam murmurs, hugging Ryan even closer. "Love you."

The words are a balm to Ryan's spirit. "I know," he whispers, holding on to that truth with all his might. Shutting out the world. "I know."  



End file.
